


Day 6 of JohnDave Week: NSFW

by taaklear



Series: JohnDave Week 2016 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, JohnDave Week, M/M, Mild/Implied Feederism, Stuffing, hoo boy i am going to hell ofr this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taaklear/pseuds/taaklear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't even smutty Dave just eats a lot of food and its very self indulgent i apologize so much  ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 of JohnDave Week: NSFW

Shit, Dave thinks, starting in on his third helping of meatloaf, John’s cooking is way too fucking good. He’s already full, technically, but goddamn does he still have a craving for more meatloaf. He swallows and pauses to burp softly into his fist, trying to pretend he doesn’t notice how intently John is watching him. The bastard made apple pie, too. He knows Dave can’t resist apple pie.

He manages to clear his plate and huffs out a short breath. Dave’s definitely starting to feel stuffed, stomach beginning to press against his waistband. He sits back in his chair, resting for a few minutes while he explores the full extent of the damage with his fingers. His belly is definitely feeling bloated, and he takes a moment to rub at the tightness of it near the top of his gut. His stomach gurgles softly, and his cheeks puff with another belch.

 

John breaks the silence. “...So...you done, or did you want fourths? There isn’t much left, y’know. I don’t know if it’s enough to save.”

Ugh. Dave knows John’s baiting him, but he looks at the meatloaf and his mouth waters despite his very full stomach. Groaning, he pushes his plate forward, and John fills it with the food that’s left on the table.

Despite his boyfriend’s words, Dave is pretty sure this is the biggest helping yet.

Well, sitting here and staring at it isn’t going to make it any smaller. He sighs and picks up his fork, cutting off a bite of meatloaf.

\--

By the time he finishes the plate, Dave is definitely feeling stuffed. He doesn’t feel sick, though, just sleepy and content as he leans back and massages his tummy idly. His shirt is riding up just a little, he realizes, but he isn’t sure he cares. He hiccups and winces when his swollen stomach bounces, giving it a few pats before unbuttoning his jeans to give it more room.

That’s when John comes out with two slices of pie. Dave eyes them, then John, dubiously, but John just sets a plate and a glass of milk in front of him and smiles at him. “Hey, don’t worry. One is for me. But if you do want more, all you gotta do is ask.” John leans down to kiss his cheek, then sits down and digs in, eating his own pie easily. Of course he is. He only had one serving of dinner, where Dave had four. Maybe even four and a half, he thinks, remembering the size of the last serving.

Sitting up with difficulty, Dave reaches out for the clean fork John has just brought him, and resignedly starts in on the pie. At least, he’s resigned until he takes the first bite. “Holy shit,” he mumbles. “This is...how did you make it even better than the last one? What the fuck, John.” John just shrugs, grinning.

Dave pays him no need, beginning to eat with a semblance of the gusto he had when the meal started. His stomach is protesting, of course, but he doesn’t care. It’s just so fucking good. Before he knows it, he’s reached the last bite of crust, and his belly is definitely not happy with him. It’s burbling and rumbling uncomfortably, but...the pie was so good…

He glances over at John, who perks up. “Another slice?” He can’t believe he’s doing this, but Dave nods.

John scrambles to his feet and grabs Dave’s empty plate, almost falling over himself in his haste to get to the kitchen. Dave watches him, uncomprehending how he can possibly move that fast, but then again, John isn’t stuffed.

While he waits for John to get back, Dave does his best to calm his angry stomach, and by the time the second slice of pie is placed in front of him, he’s feeling a bit better. Just in time to shove another big piece of pie into himself. Great.

It’s slow going, his stomach feeling tight and absolutely stuffed to bursting, and Dave has to take small bites alternating with sips of milk. When he’s halfway through the slice he has to take a break, burping and groaning. John cleans up the table while Dave rests, clearing away everything except for Dave’s plate and glass.

When John sits down again, Dave takes it as a sign that his break is over, and resumes eating, determined to finish the second slice of pie. His tummy aches, but if he’s being honest, the fullness feels kind of amazing. That’s the real reason he’s doing this. Also because John’s food is to die for, but mostly because he’s a weirdo who loves to stuff himself.

Eventually, his fork clinks against the plate when he goes to take another bite, and Dave blinks, startled. Oh. He finished it, and the glass of milk, too. His stomach feels unbelievably tight, and he’s so full he can barely breathe. Dave hiccups and holds a hand out to John, who looks astonished.

“Help me up?” he asks, and John nods quickly, helping Dave to his feet and supporting him as he walks to the bedroom. John holds him around the shoulders, and Dave holds his own belly, feeling weighed-down. His stomach sloshes slightly from the movement, and he hiccups again, then belches. That’s a little better.

John helps him into bed, then crawls in next to him. Dave just lays there on his back, one hand resting on the curve of his round tummy. “Mm, shit John,” he murmurs. “That was so fucking good. Would’a eaten more pie if I had room.”

“You did really good, Dave,” John tells him, kissing his cheek. John’s into this too, Dave is aware, but it doesn’t seem like he’s in the mood for sex. That’s good. Dave isn’t sure he could move if he tried. His belly feels way too heavy for that.

He turns onto his side, burping a little, because his stomach is so full it’s pressing on his lungs, and lying on his back doesn’t help with that. Dave’s tummy responds to the movements with a long, drawn-out gurgle, following by some quieter grumblings as its contents adjust to the shifted position.

His eyelids feel heavy, and John’s really warm, and fuck does it feel nice when he rubs Dave’s stomach. Wait, when did he start doing that? Dave isn’t sure it matters.

He’s so tired he barely even notices when he finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had basically 2 options other than this. Option A was not do anything for day 6, and option B was write actual smut that was really vanilla but boring as fuck for me. I guess I could have put actual smut in this too but then my enjoyment of it would be way less because I don't actually like writing smut. Anyway here have it !


End file.
